The present invention relates to an electrical box mounting stand for supporting an electrical box on a supporting wall.
A variety of electrical boxes have been disclosed for holding printed circuit boards, electric circuits, switches, etc. These electrical boxes are commonly gathered into two groups, one with stands, the other without stands. An electrical box without stands is directly fastened to the wall, and therefore heat cannot be dissipated from the bottom. An electrical box with stands is spaced from the supporting wall when installed, and therefore heat can be dissipated from the bottom. However, the stands of an electrical box of the later type are not adjustable, therefore the installation area is limited.
One object of the present invention is to provide an electrical box mounting stand for an electrical box which can be adjusted horizontally relative to the electrical box. Another object of the present invention to provide an electrical box mounting stand for an electrical box which can be adjusted vertically relative to the electrical box. Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical box mounting stand for an electrical box which is suitable for fastening the electrical wall to any supporting wall.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the electrical box mounting stand comprises a base frame and a leg. The base frame comprises a pivot hole in the middle, a post upstanding from the top wall thereof for pluggable receipt into a respective pin hole on the bottom of an electrical box, a through hole for fastening to the electrical box by a screw, a bottom block extended from the bottom wall thereof at one end at right angles, and a bottom recess at an opposite end. Before the base frame is affixed to the electrical box, it can be adjsuted horizontally by turning the post in the pin hole. The leg comprises a pivot at one end turned about the pivot hole, and an elongated leg body extended out of the base frame. The leg body has a series of mounting holes for fastening to a supporting wall to support the electrical box and space it from the supporting wall. By turning the pivot between the half-round grooves, the leg can be alternatively set in vertical position stopped against the bottom block of the base frame or a horizontal position received in the bottom recess of the base frame.